Dei's Punishment
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: What happens when Sasori comes back from a solo mission and finds Deidara having some "fun" without him? Punishment of course.


Dei's Punishment

SasoDei Lemon

Deep red hair cascaded down a pale face. A sadistic smirk pulled at pale lips, the evil glint in his eyes could scare even the toughest of men. A small black device held by nimble fingers, the dial being switched this way and that. The male sat in his work chair content on watching his prey.

The bed creaked with the motion of the figure on the bed. Pale wrists strapped with black leather were held to the bed posts. Blonde hair cascaded out against the black sheets. Black leather adored his pale features as it held his mouth agape with a hard ball. A lean back arched off the silk midnight sheets. His hips bounced lightly on the lethal device.

Hums of the vibrator filled the room, it intensive and died down and rose again. A groan fell from the blonde's mouth in aggravation. The knot in his stomach was so tight, telling him he was so close. The vibrator intensified and Deidara bounced as much as he could; trying, in vain, to bring his orgasm on. Suddenly with a flick of a finger it died again. A whine passed the gag as he whipped his body wildly against his restraints.

An evil smirk pulled at the redhead's lips as he rose from his seat. He loomed over the blonde grabbing a handful of hair, holding his head still.

"What's the matter Dei-Brat?" he mused evilly.

Deidara whined again.

"You've got to work for your release," Sasori hissed, "This is your punishment after all."

Sasori rolled his fingers and the hum intensified.

"Move your hips brat," Sasori ordered.

Deidara arched his back more, his heels dug deep into the mattress. His hips thrust hard against the plastic of the dildo. His eyes rolled back in his head as he impaled himself deep, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Moans and groans fell from his mouth.

An evil smirk consumed Sasori's features. His hands crawled over Deidara's skin. One came and pinched Deidara's perked nipple, the other cascaded down to his erect member stroking slightly teasing the tip before crawling down again. Deidara's moans heightened. Sasori noticed his member throbbing. Sasori evilly encircled his fingers around the base and pinched hard, denying Deidara his release once more.

"Beg for it, brat," Sasori ordered as he removed the gag.

"P-please, Sasori-sama," Deidara breathed.

"Please what, brat?" Sasori hissed into Dei's ear, giving it a lick.

"Please may I cum, Master," He pleaded, his body jerking slightly.

"And what if I won't let you?" Sasori mused, he was enjoying this fully.

"Please," Dei whimpered.

"I don't think you deserve it," Sasori stated reaching to the side table grabbing Dei's hair band and skillfully wrapped it around Dei's member quickly before he had the chance to cum.

"You'll have to try harder than that, brat," Sasori hummed, looking for his next torture device.

He walked over to a chest and shifted through it. Various items jingled as the hit the sides. Deidara was worried of what next his Danna would find. Sasori whipped around with such a wicked smirk. He advanced toward the bed, like a tiger stalking its prey. Swiftly Sasori grabbed and secured Dei's feet to the bottom bed posts. He pulled a bottle from behind his back. Slowly he pored the cold liquid against the blonde's heated skin. Lightly Sasori's fingers teased the sensitive skin. The blonde thrashed against his restraints, every fiber of his being felt as though it was on fire with each brush of his Danna's touch. Dei bit his lip hard trying to keep the little noises in his throat. Sasori smirked; he rubbed harshly over the lubricated skin, drawing out a hearty moan.

"What was that, brat?" Sasori hissed.

"Danna," Dei moaned.

"What Brat?" Sasori inquired knowing what Dei wanted.

"Please, Danna, no more teasing. I want you," Dei begged, "Please Master, I need only you."

Sasori couldn't help but melt at those words. He pulled the vibrator out from its depths within the blonde. Releasing Dei's legs Sasori crawled on the bed. He pushed Dei's legs up close to Dei's head before releasing the confines on his own member.

The next second Sasori plunged into Dei's puckering whole. Dei threw his head back and moaned. He loved the rough actions of his partner; he thrived on it. Sasori pounded harshly into his pet. Blood coated Sasori's member lubricating his harsh thrusts. Moan after moan slipped from Dei's mouth, the slaps from skin against skin echoed through the room. The circle continued on until finally Sasori felt himself close. Sasori reached down and released the tie around Dei's member. With a scream of Sasori's name Dei came, a whisper of Deidara's as Sasori fallowed not being able to resist the clinching of Dei's passage. Deidara moaned at the feeling of Sasori's seeds filling him. A smile crossed Dei's face.

"What are you smiling about, brat?" Sasori questioned as he collapsed against the male below him.

"I missed you, Danna," Dei stated.

Sasori smirked as he rested for a little before going for round two.


End file.
